Goodbye, My Friend
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: THE SECOND TO LAST PART OF THIS STORYARC! I really gotta get away from death... anyways... It's Kurama's funeral, and Hiei is asked to be there. Will he come? Or will he stay in his misery? R


Gabbi: TheUnlovedOutcast and KK, you are loved! You are loyal and I posted the final part of this storyarc for you! I know people will catch on and read as well, but for now...  
  
Disclaimer-No own YYH  
  
Hiei: This is getting sad, you gotta stay away from death...  
  
Gabbi: I am an optimistic Child of Darkness. I can't help it.  
  
Hiei: --; whatever...  
  
Gabbi: Anyways, on with the fic! Hopefully, this'll be the final part of this miny-series!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
**Goodbye, My Friend**  
  
**A fic By Gabbi**  
  
They had found Kurama's body thrown out of the Makai.  
  
It was really weird. A body literally *thrown* from the Makai to the Nigenkai.  
  
He was still the same, basically. His body looke almost the same as when I saw him last, his face still serene and calm, I didn't need to have tears in my eyes to see that.  
  
But still.  
  
I couldn't stand it. I could just about live the past few weeks, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama gone.  
  
I wished that the youkai killed me.  
  
I wished that Kuwabara didn't get into the way.   
  
I wished that I could just curl up and die.  
  
And I almost did at one point.  
  
But Koenma had to stop me.   
  
It was getting harder and harder to bare the fact that he was gone.  
  
But then Shiori asked me if I could go to his funeral.  
  
I couldn't stand going to Kuwabara's or Yusuke's.  
  
But could I go to Kurama's?  
  
I had to.  
  
I had to say goodbye to my love.  
  
...  
  
"Hiei, are you okay?" it was Shiori.  
  
I looked down from my tree. "Hai, Shiori. I'm fine."  
  
She nodded.  
  
Shiori welcomed me with open arms the day after Kurama died. Koenma couldn't keep me in the reikai like that, so with some help from Keiko and Botan, Shiori brought me in.  
  
So now she was always checking on me, like I was now her son.  
  
It was almost funny, she always sticking her head out of the window to check on me. She made meals for me and looked out for me as if I was Kurama's replacement. I could see in her eyes, thoough, that she was not the same and that she felt mental anguish.  
  
I felt sorry for her.  
  
Yes me, the Forbidden Child of the Koorime, felt sorry for a nigen.  
  
I felt like laughing, almost.  
  
But I couldn't make the right sound to do that.  
  
I sighed and turned to Shiori.  
  
"Umm... Shiori..."  
  
"Hai, Hiei?"  
  
"Uh... can I t-talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, Hiei, of course."  
  
"Well... I've been thinking... you know how Ku-Shuuichi's funeral is tomorrow?"  
  
"Hai, Hiei. How can one forget..."  
  
"Well... I want to go... I wanna be there. And... help you throughthis... and maybe... you can help me too..."  
  
"Oh, you little..."  
  
She grinned and moved her hand to tell me to go in.  
  
I jumped in. She had just gotten used to that.  
  
"What do you want, Shiori?" I asked.  
  
"Well... Hiei... I was just wondering... can you do a HUGE favor for me?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I want you to please, *please* speak at Kurama's funeral, since you are going..."  
  
"You mean, say good things about him?"  
  
"Exactally."  
  
"I would love to."  
  
I still can't believe I said yes.  
  
...  
  
So now here I am. I'm at the 'church' that everyone calls it. Well, that's where they had the funeral.  
  
I am next to Shiori and Yukina is not too far off. She feels sorry for me. Now that I told her, she's always checking on me.   
  
I sigh heavily.  
  
It was so hard. I don't know how we could live through it at first...  
  
...but then, we had to go to the cemetary.  
  
Before I knew it, I was asked to talk about him.  
  
I nervously came to the front, not too far from the casscate.   
  
I took a deep breath.  
  
"Y-you guys are probably wondering why I'm here..." I said, "I mean... I wasn't at Kuwabara's or Yusuke's... but I have a reason..."  
  
I paused.  
  
"I-I was really close to Kurama... I don't wanna say we were lovers..."  
  
I swear, the wind whipped hard at me when I said that.  
  
"O-okay... I can't say that... we were something like lovers.... I might as well not get into that... but Shuuichi was one of the good guys. I loved the way he smiled, the way he laughed, and the fact he never really picked on my height, He was always nice and one of those people you would never expect to be murdered."  
  
I felt myself become alittle overwhelmed as I continued.  
  
"Kurama... he was a little... out there... he was different... not the everyday guy... I mean, he payed attention to me... and also, he loved his mother. Yes, he really loved his mother... and well... I can't put it in words..."  
  
"It hurts to live in a world without him. I mean, I've never felt so helpless. I mean, well... I can't... I'm sorry, I was all prepared, people. I thought this would be easy and that it would be no problem to talk, but all these words sound stupid now. They are no use to discribe him with words. I can't. It's stupid. I guess this is goodbye, my friend."  
  
I took dirt and threw alittle on the casscet.  
  
"Goodbye. Aishiteru."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Hiei: It's over... phew...  
  
Gabbi: Well, that's not nice! Now I have to post the final part of this because of you!  
  
Hiei: NO WAY! X_X;  
  
Gabbi: Yes Way^_^  
  
R&R  
  
Look out for the final part posted ASAP!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
